Payphone
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Draco está esperando Harry onde combinaram de se encontrar. SongFic baseada na letra e no clipe da música Payphone by Maroon 5. AU. Oneshot. Drarry. Slash(Yaoi, enredo homossexual, se isso te ofende de alguma forma, foge do mundo queridinha, pq até as redes sociais estão todas coloridinhas hoje em dia).


**Notas:**

 **Pra quem apareceu aqui esperando que fosse atualização de "My life would suck without you" ou de "No amor e na guerra", sry...não foi dessa vez. Peço calma e paciência, principalmente para quem está acompanhando "No amor e na guerra", eu tenho meus motivos para estar enrolando a postagem. Maaaaas...enquanto não sai, pelo menos sai essa oneshot Drarry pra alegrar os corações de quem gostar.**

 **SongFic Drarry baseada na letra e no clipe da música Payphone by Maroon 5**

 **Só pra esclarecer...eu separei o que é o Draco falando ao telefone(Em itálico, ao centro...basicamente é a letra da música!), o que está acontecendo no momento(é o que está escrito sem marcação) e o que é a lembrança do Harry(em negrito).**

 **Sobre a tradução da música(Eu coloquei porque ela é parte fundamental da fic e sei que ninguém é obrigado a saber inglês), eu fiz a tradução não-literal em alguns pontos. Até porque tem muita coisa que se você for fazer a tradução literal não fica muito legal!**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Drarry(meu pinhão!)**

 **Disclaimer: Se fosse pra ter direito sobre algo, no momento eu iria querer ter direito sobre o corpo E O CORAÇÃO do Adam Levine! *.***

* * *

Payphone

O relógio do criado mudo já marcava 3:28 quando Harry desistiu de tentar dormir. O jovem se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, procurando no armário sob a pia por um remédio que melhorasse sua enxaqueca. Ele evitava olhar para o reflexo do espelho, pois parecia que o seu outro eu estava julgando-o, assim como ele mesmo fazia.

O telefone tocou e todo seu corpo arrepiou. Ele caminhou apressado até a sala e pegou o telefone, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Não foi surpresa ouvir a voz de Draco do outro lado da linha, nem a mágoa com a qual ela estava carregada. Mas mesmo assim, isso não impediu seu coração de falhar uma batida e seu ar faltar por alguns segundos.

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

 _(Eu estou em um telefone público tentando ligar para casa)_

 _All of my change I spent on you_

 _(Gastei todos meus trocados ligando para você)_

 _Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

 _(Para onde foram nossos momentos? Baby, está tudo errado)_

 _Where are the plans we made for two_

 _(Onde estão os planos que fizemos juntos?)_

Harry ouvia aquelas palavras e não conseguia dizer nada, sua voz estava sufocada na garganta, lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e ele só conseguia pensar em toda sua história com o outro garoto.

Quando Harry conheceu Draco ele jamais poderia imaginar que algum dia receberia uma ligação do outro no meio da madrugada. Mas a coisa que ele mais esperara nas duas últimas semanas foi ouvir a voz do outro novamente.

 **Eles se conheceram ainda na escola, quando tinham apenas onze anos de idade e, logo ao primeiro contato, Harry já percebera que eles não seriam amigos.**

 **Harry era órfão e morava com os tios, os quais o tratavam muito mal. Seus pais eram detetives da polícia e haviam morrido a mando de Tom Riddle, um grande mafioso da época.**

 **Draco por sua vez, era filho do braço direito de Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, um dos únicos do círculo de Riddle que escapara da prisão pelo assassinato dos Potter. O garoto sempre fora cercado por todo luxo e conforto que o dinheiro poderia proporcionar.**

 **Harry não sabia o porquê até hoje, mas Draco tentara uma aproximação inicialmente. Contudo, quando o garoto loiro insultou o único amigo de Harry, Ronald Weasley, a inimizade que duraria anos começou.**

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

(Yeah, eu, eu sei que é difícil lembrar)

The people we used to be

(Quem costumavamos ser)

It's even harder to picture

(É ainda mais difícil imaginar)

That you're not here next to me

(Que você não está mais ao meu lado)

Se Draco pudesse saber o que Harry estava pensando naquele momento, ele com certeza não diria aquilo. Pois Harry se lembrava exatamente de cada segundo que havia passado com o outro garoto. E seu coração não estava menos apertado naquele momento.

 **Anos mais tarde, quando Draco entrou pela primeira vez no banco em que Harry era gerente, procurando uma vaga de emprego, o moreno achou que aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada. O que o garoto, filho de uma das famílias mais ricas do país, estava fazendo ali, procurando um cargo que não condizia com seu padrão financeiro? E foi por isso que Harry negou o emprego ao antigo colega de escola.**

 **Mais tarde, ele descobriria por sua amiga, Hermione Granger, que a família de Draco estava falida. Seu pai havia sido pego finalmente pela polícia em um grande esquema de lavagem de dinheiro e a única alternativa fora fugir do país com a mulher.**

 **E pela primeira vez, Harry sentiu que tudo aquilo que os dois haviam passado não importava mais. Afinal, Harry já não era o órfão que era maltratado pelos tios. Seu padrinho, Sirius Black, que havia passado doze anos na prisão, acusado de ajudar na conspiração que ocasionou a morte dos Potter, conseguira provar sua inocência e acabara conseguindo a guarda legal do garoto. Mas Harry já não morava mais com o padrinho, que atualmente morava com o marido, Remus Lupin, pois preferia dar espaço para a intimidade do casal.**

 **Talvez fosse por pena do outro, por ver que tudo mudara na vida do antigo inimigo e agora era ele que estava sem os pais e sem dinheiro. Ou talvez fosse curiosidade em saber porquê o garoto não seguira seus pais. Mas Harry acabou procurando Draco e oferecendo a vaga de emprego.**

Por mais que tentasse Harry ainda não conseguia dizer o que queria, só conseguia chorar, lutando contra a vontade de soluçar.

You said it's too late to make it

(Você diz que é tarde demais para conseguir)

But is it too late to try?

(Mas é tarde demais para tentar?)

And in our time that you wasted

(Nos nossos momentos que você estragou)

All of our bridges burned down

(Todas nossas pontes foram queimadas)

No fundo, Harry sabia que o outro estava certo, ele sabia que ele era o covarde. Por que ele tinha que se importar tanto com os outros? Por que ele não podia fazer como fizera há mais de um ano atrás e pensar um pouco em si?

 **Afinal, quando Draco começara a trabalhar com ele, os dois ficavam noites inteiras revisando arquivos e documentos e Harry começou a olhar para o garoto com outros olhos. Isso fez com que todos começassem a olhar Harry com olhares estranhos no banco, mas o garoto não se importou.**

 **Rony e Hermione também não gostaram nenhum pouco da aproximação dos dois, mas respeitavam o suficiente o amigo para não tocarem no assunto com frequência. Ginny Weasley, a noiva de Harry, entretanto, vivia tendo atritos com o futuro marido quando o nome Draco Malfoy surgia.**

 **Mas Harry acreditava na mudança de Draco, ele enxergava algo que os outros não conseguiam ver. Ele via por trás da máscara de indiferença e arrogância do jovem Malfoy o pequeno garoto que uma vez estendera sua mão em oferta de amizade. Eles não eram mais os dois garotos que viviam brigando na adolescência por qualquer motivo idiota.**

I've wasted my nights

(Eu desperdicei minhas noites)

You turned out the lights

(Você apagou as luzes)

Now I'm paralyzed

(Agora estou paralisado)

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

(Ainda preso em uma época em que chamávamos de amor)

But even the sun sets in paradise

(Mas até o sol se põe no paraíso)

E Harry sabia exatamente o que ele estava querendo dizer. Pois era como se o sol nunca mais fosse nascer novamente.

If happy ever after did exist

(Se felizes para sempre existisse mesmo)

I would still be holding you like this

(Você estaria aqui do meu lado agora)

E as palavras de Draco o fizeram lembrar como se fosse ontem, como foi a primeira vez que esteve nos braços do outro.

 **Harry não demorou muito a perceber como Draco o olhava de uma maneira diferente. Logo ele percebeu que os colegas de trabalho também haviam notado o interesse anormal por parte do loiro. Por isso, ele tratou de se afastar, para que não houvesse nenhuma fofoca sem fundamento.**

 **Mas, para surpresa de Harry, um Draco levemente embriagado apareceu em sua porta, exigindo saber porque estava sendo tratado daquela maneira. E mais uma vez, Harry não soube explicar os motivos de suas ações, mas acabou se entregando ao outro naquela noite.**

 **Eles mantiveram um caso por quase oito meses, mas quando Draco percebeu que Harry não cancelaria o casamento, tudo acabou.**

You turned your back on tomorrow

(Você virou as costas para o futuro)

Cause you forgot yesterday

(Porque esqueceu do passado)

 **Quando bandidos invadiram o banco, armados e atirando em várias pessoas, já havia se passado quase seis meses que os dois haviam rompido. Mas Harry percebeu que Draco não hesitou um segundo antes de se colocar à sua frente, protegendo-o dos disparos.**

 **Eles queriam levar Harry como refém, mas Draco se recusava a soltá-lo, mesmo depois de apanhar de um dos homens armados, por isso os dois acabaram sendo levados para um galpão abandonado, afastado da cidade. Os dois ficaram presos por dois dias antes que os bandidos decidissem executá-los.**

 **Mas esse foi o maior erro que aqueles homens haviam cometido. Draco podia estar machucado, mas ainda sabia se defender e, sendo criado por Lucius Malfoy, sabia muito bem como manejar uma arma. O loiro só precisou de um momento de distração para que cada um dos cinco homens tivesse uma bala alojada no meio da cabeça.**

 **E Harry fez o que qualquer um faria nesse momento, se jogou nos braços do seu "herói". Naquele momento, tudo parecia certo na cabeça de Harry, Draco era tudo que ele precisava.**

 **Eles passaram a noite em um motel de beira de estrada chamado** _ **Leaky Cauldron**_ **, onde ouviram no jornal, Rita Skeeter anunciando que a polícia havia achado o galpão abandonado. Como acharam os corpos dos bandidos e o dinheiro havia desaparecido, Cornelius Fudge, chefe de polícia, chegou a brilhante conclusão de que Draco voltara-se contra os "comparsas" e ainda mantinha Harry como refém.**

I gave you my love to borrow

(Eu lhe dei o meu amor)

But you just gave it away

(Mas você o devolveu)

 **E Draco entrou em desespero. Harry ainda tentou persuadi-lo em voltar e contar tudo para a polícia. Disse que seria testemunha de tudo que havia ocorrido. Mas Draco sabia que jamais iriam acreditar naquela história. Afinal, o passado do garoto e de sua família pesava contra ele.**

 **Mas todos os esforços de Harry em manter o otimismo, foram-se por água abaixo quando Draco lembrou que Dolores Umbridge havia assumido a promotoria há pouco. E mesmo que Harry tentasse acreditar no que dizia, que tudo ficaria bem, nem ele acreditava mais em suas palavras.**

 **Por isso eles decidiram fugir. Eles iriam até a fronteira do país e começariam uma vida nova com o dinheiro roubado do banco. Harry só pediu que o outro esperasse ele se despedir dos amigos e do padrinho.**

 **Os dois combinaram então que se encontrariam em duas semanas, em Hogsmeade e, enfim, começariam sua nova vida juntos.**

\- Eu espero que você esteja bem, Draco. - Harry conseguiu dizer, secando as lágrimas que ainda caiam de seu rosto. - Eu nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse.

You can't expect me to be fine

(Não espere que eu esteja bem)

I don't expect you to care

(Eu não espero que você se importe)

I know I've said it before

(Eu sei que já disse isso)

But all of our bridges burned down

(Mas nossos vínculos foram quebrados)

 **Mas quando Harry voltou para casa, ele simplesmente soube que não conseguiria fazer o que tinha planejado com Draco. Todos seus amigos e até seu padrinho, acreditavam que Draco havia feito Harry de refém.**

 **E Harry percebeu, amargamente, que por mais que amasse o outro, ele não tinha coragem suficiente para deixar tudo para trás por esse amor.**

All these fairy tales are full of shit

(Esses contos de fada são uma grande mentira)

One more fucking love song I'll be sick

(Mais uma porra de uma música de amor e eu passo mal)

E Draco desligou o telefone, deixando um inconsolável Harry do outro lado da linha, sabendo que havia cometido o pior erro de sua vida.


End file.
